Frustration And Fantasy
by eReedus
Summary: This is a short steamy one shot. Beth and Daryl have been holed up with each other for months now. Frustration is starting to show and fantasies are everywhere. One night Beth's dream takes a physical turn and Daryl just can't stop himself from joining in... Sorry, not a great summary. Please read, you won't be disappointed! Rated strong M for dirty language and smut. Bethyl filth!


**A/N This is just a short one shot. It takes place at the funeral home as if Beth had never been taken. They've been living together for a while now and things are starting to heat up between them. You know how it is, two young, fit, healthy, sexy as hell people that haven't had sex for… probably years…?! **

**Warning: Lots of explicit language and sex. Please don't read if this offends you... It's pure Bethyl FILTH! **

**Again I do not own TWD or Beth or Daryl…I just like to write smut about them… enjoy and please review.**

**Frustration and Fantasy**

Daryl stood up from the couch and adjusted his pants, which were becoming increasingly tight now over his growing erection, those fantasies of Beth were really doing things they shouldn't, to both his mind and his cock. He'd thought about following her up to bed, grabbing hold of her and kissing her hard, taking her breath away before she could resist him. Then he'd thought what a stupid idea that was and about staying downstairs instead and just jerking off. He hadn't been able to for so long because Beth had always been with him.

But then that was the problem, he wouldn't have been thinking about sex or the need to masturbate if she hadn't been around him all the while. He desperately needed some release, he was so fucking horny it was driving him insane. It was just about all he could think about. He needed to decide what he was going to do before he bloody erupted.

Beth was always there, looking at him with those eyes, those Goddamn beautiful blue eyes. He tried not to look at her or to undress her with his mind, his dirty old man mind but he just couldn't help himself. Those tight jeans left nothing to the imagination, long slim legs, curvy hips, round firm ass. How he stopped himself from gabbing it when she was close was a miracle. Then there was the way the pale skin of her chest and arms would glow in the sunlight, tendrils of her soft hair falling messily around her shoulders. The way the hollow at the base of her throat would glisten under a sheen of sweat, his eyes then betraying his dirty thoughts as they wandered lower, staring at her small pert breasts and the way they heaved up and down as she breathed. His own heart then racing, chest pounding at the thought of running his tongue between them, watching her nipples harden as she became aroused.

He climbed the stairs to the bathroom trying to give himself time to decide what he was going to do about these bloody frustrating feelings and pent up passion he had for Beth. He was going to take a shower, a cold shower and see if he could make a decision or at the very least jerk off in private.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beth was laid spread eagled on her front across the width of the double bed. She wanted to enjoy a bed while she could, she didn't know how long they would be safe here and was only too aware they could end up homeless again in the blink of an eye. She'd wanted to ask Daryl to join her but had bottled it at the last minute. She knew he couldn't have been comfortable in that coffin, she also knew he'd never ask if he could share the bed with her however uncomfortable he might have been downstairs, even though the bed was plenty big enough and she wouldn't have minded. In fact she wanted it more than anything else. She just wasn't brave enough to ask him, couldn't bear the embarrassment if he said no.

She lay there in the quiet darkness of the bedroom struggling to sleep as she daydreamed about him. About Daryl Dixon. About how absolutely drop dead gorgeous he was. They were the usual thoughts that she'd been having almost every night recently, the same thoughts that would always run through her mind whenever she looked at him or whenever he looked at her. She'd always noticed how incredibly hot he was, how just by looking at him her panties would become wet, but since it had been just the two of them she'd seen new sides to him. Sides she liked. Sides she wanted to explore.

She fantasised about slowly peeling his clothes off, revealing hard toned muscle, taut and tanned from the time he spent outdoors. Rolling her tongue around the inside of his mouth, around his nipples, running her fingers through his long hair and squeezing his firm butt.

She wondered how big his cock was, if it was long or thick…or both, wondered how good he was in bed, how many women he'd fucked, what he liked to do and if he could go all night long. She wondered if he ever had thoughts like this about her and then remembered that Daryl Dixon was way out of her league and had probably never looked at her as anything more than a child.

That didn't stop the images that had imprinted themselves into her brain though. Burned themselves there as if they were real memories.

She imagined his tongue and fingers pleasuring her. She thought how she'd love to wrap her lips around his cock, licking around it and taking it completely inside her mouth as low growls escaped his lips in appreciation of her efforts. She thought about him pushing his thick fingers into her pussy, pumping them hard and fast, brushing over her clit until she came. She imagined his cock filling her tight ass while his fingers filled her pussy, pulling and pushing inside her, rubbing against each other through that thin wall of skin, as the friction, the pleasure and pain took them both to orgasm. She couldn't stop thinking about having Daryl Dixon in every single way possible, and that was the problem. That was why sleep was evading her tonight.

When sleep finally did find her it did nothing to quell the thoughts of Daryl that still crowded her head as if they had always lived there. Visions of their naked bodies writhing around together as they made love, more like memories than fantasies.

The sleep was a restless one though, she drifted in and out of dreams, dreams where Daryl was on top of her, his firm chest pressing against her hard nipples. Dreams where he talked dirty to her, told her what he wanted to do to her body and how he wanted to hear her moan like a whore while he did those things. Dreams where he slid slowly in and out of her dripping pussy until she came hard and fast around his cock.

A throbbing was starting to build between her legs and deep within her belly.

He was kissing her in the way she'd imagined so many times before, slowly, delicately. His tongue sensually lapping at hers, surprisingly softly for such a big tough man. He was twirling and pulling her nipples, sucking and nipping her neck, massaging her breasts with his rough warm hands as she moaned out loud.

Her clit was aching, the friction of him moving against her taking her to the precipice of sweet release.

It was beyond fantasy, she could actually feel him thrusting inside her, slowly slipping in and out smothered in her arousal. She could feel his cock deliciously filling every inch of her, feel him stretching her until the throbbing in her centre was about to explode. Until the ache in her clit was at fever pitch. She could feel his warm breath skim her skin, a shiver running through her as her flesh goose bumped.

She could hear herself panting, moaning his name, feel herself moving her hips against him, encouraging him to go deeper. The throbbing between her legs was intense now, her stomach burning as tiny electric pulses fired across her body, a mere taste of what was to come.

Then his voice was ringing in her ears, low and deep, full of desire, telling her to come for him.

Once the feelings coursing through her core were unable to get any more intense her body became rigid, too sensitive to touch, her nerve endings erupting in an earth shattering climax. Her body was tensing and convulsing as she let herself go. Release flooding her body in relentless waves as every dirty thought she'd ever had about Daryl Dixon reached its crescendo.

The contractions pulsing through her centre slowly started to subside, turning to a light thrum as her body returning to a stillness. She was left with nothing but a sticky wet warmth between her thighs and a satisfied smile upon her lips. She contentedly nuzzled her face further into the pillows as a heavy deep sleep now enveloped her. Her mind empty and her body sated. The frustration of so many unfulfilled fantasies momentarily draining away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl had been crossing the upstairs corridor heading towards the bathroom when he heard strange groaning noises coming from Beth's room. It sounded like she was having a bad dream so he thought he better check on her, see if she was okay. He wasn't very good with people or comfort and he wasn't really in the best state to be visiting Beth either, but he didn't want to leave her on her own if she was upset, he could at least sit with her, try to soothe her even if he didn't know what to say to her.

Daryl quietly opened the bedroom door, quickly entering and closing the door behind him. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, then another moment to adjust to what was lying in front of him. Beth Greene, sprawled out on her front, mid orgasm. He had to look twice but she was definitely asleep and she was definitely moaning his name. Moaning it over and over as she rubbed her hand over her pussy.

She was getting herself off while dreaming about him. Probably dreaming he was doing filthy sexual things to her, probably even the same things he wanted desperately to do to her now. He knew it was wrong, he shouldn't have stayed, shouldn't have watched, but he'd never seen anything so fucking hot in his life before and he couldn't stop himself.

His eyes were fixed on the woman in front of him and if he was honest he didn't _want_ to stop himself, didn't want to look away. His cock had been so hard for so long on account of Beth Greene, with no hope of release in sight until now. Her sexy ass, long blonde hair, big blue eyes, perfect bouncy tits and beautiful face had been taunting him, teasing him with what he couldn't have every time he looked at her. No, he was going to watch this show and he was going to enjoy it.

She was almost naked, wearing just a small pair of panties that had partly disappeared into her ass crack and a vest top that had ridden up leaving the pale skin of her back exposed. He was rock hard again and wasn't about to ignore it this time, he couldn't ignore it this time. His cock was painfully straining to be freed from his pants and he knew it would probably explode on its own soon anyway, and if he carried on watching her he'd shoot off in his pants like some virgin schoolboy. He needed release. He needed it now.

His eyes were devouring her, the bits he could see and the bits he was imagining. Her tiny pink wet pussy and how fucking pretty and tight it would be. He bet she was a virgin, he bet she was as tight as a motherfucker. God how he'd love to shove his cock into her, hear her whimper as he invaded places no one else had been before him. His eyes continued roaming lower over Beth's thin but softly curved body, merely tormenting himself with the way she was wriggling and the wanton noises she was making.

He spat into his palm, pushed his hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his throbbing cock. He started to pump his hand up and down, gripping hard but moving slowly at first as his thoughts drifted to images of him lying behind her, pulling her panties to the side and sinking deep into her tight ass, then fucking her hard, making her scream his name before shooting his load deep inside her.

His hand began to move faster now, almost keeping time with Beth's ass rising and falling as she rode out her orgasm, still rubbing between her legs.

He knew he wouldn't last much longer, he just needed the release. He continued to pump, harder and faster whilst thoughts of Beth filled his head. Thoughts of her sweet mouth around his cock, licking and sucking until he filled her mouth with his thick warm cum. Thoughts of her climaxing over his tongue as he sucked and licked her centre and she repeatedly groaned out his name.

Random images and thoughts raced around his head, he wondered how many men she'd fucked, although he hoped it was none, if she spat or swallowed, how turned on she'd be by him talking dirty to her, if she'd let him fuck her in the ass, tie her up, spank her. Images of her soft pink lips kissing his and her small dainty hands wrapped tightly around his cock. He wondered what he was doing to her in those dreams and if she would like it if he really did touch her and make her scream.

He grabbed the edge of the doorframe to steady himself. He was coming, eyes closed and groaning, his legs almost giving way from under him as long thick streams of cum pumped out over his hand and into his boxers. He felt dizzy, the intensity of his climax was overwhelming. It may have been over in seconds but was the culmination of weeks of fantasising about Beth and every filthy thing he wanted to do to her, weeks of trying to hide erections, weeks of pent up passion and unfulfilled dreaming.

He stilled for a moment, his hand still wrapped around his now aching cock, looking at the woman in front of him. His breathing slowed, the throb in his lower abdomen faded and his senses started to return to normal.

He wanted to get on the bed and lie next to her, he wanted to curl his arms around her and hold her tight. He wanted to make love to her for real. He wanted her to moan his name but this time know she was doing it. He wanted to give her an orgasm because he was actually touching her. He wanted her to feel about him, the same way he felt about her. He wanted everything he'd just seen and done to become reality, more than a dirty secret she would never remember and he would never forget.

He quietly left the bedroom, heading back into the bathroom next door to clean up. Senses returned to him, he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. He felt ashamed, like he'd taken advantage of her, but at the same time couldn't help what he'd been feeling towards her and possibly what she'd been feeling for him. Now he knew Beth had been fantasising about him too it took away some of the guilt and shame. He knew he needed to tell her how he felt though.

He went back into the bedroom and laid on the bed next to her. Beth started to stir, the movement of the bed disturbing her slumber.

"Daryl?" her voice was sleepy and unsure.

"Beth…I wanna be with ya tonight… can I stay… will ya let me make love ta ya?" Daryl's fingers were trailing up and down Beth's bare back.

Beth didn't answer, just rolled over to face him and wrapped her arms over his body, crushing her lips into his. She wasn't totally sure she wasn't still dreaming but when he returned her kiss she knew it was real, he really had just asked if he could stay. No daydream or fantasy she'd ever had about him felt anything near to this amazing.

"Finally… I thought we were never gonna get this show on the road" Beth giggled and pulled him closer.

At that exact moment, weeks of frustration and fantasy disappeared and were replaced with relief and reality. And of course a massive desire to fuck each other senseless.


End file.
